Gun control systems are used to control the guns, or weapons, within vehicles, such as within ships. Traditionally, gun systems are designed so that the gunfire control systems are tightly coupled to the interfaces to the hardware of the system. Changing the physical configuration of a ship, such as replacing gun mounts, adding or changing sensors, or inserting other enhancements, is thus not an easy enhancement. The software design of the gun control system usually has to be changed as well, even though gunfire control has basic, well-understood processing requirements that are typically common to all current gun systems.
Therefore, gun system reconfiguration can be difficult to accomplish. Software engineers may have to be called in to redevelop aspects of the gun control system, to take into account the changes that have been made to the physical configuration of the gun system. Reconfiguring these systems in a cost-effective and time-efficient manner may be difficult to accomplish, involving significant time and effort. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.